First
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: A drabble about Gavotte. Why exactly did she choose that piece to learn first? Hihara Kazuki/Hino Kahoko hints. Set between Episode 25 and Episode 26/OVA of anime


**Karin: Hello everyone. Here's a little drabble set between episode twenty-five and before the summer vacation OVA—or known as ep. 26—of La Corda D'oro. It occurred to me when watching the OVA that Kahoko played Gavotte fluently and without mistakes meaning she must've learned it earlier on or she's been practicing it a lot. Here's a little drabble from me about that. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own La Corda D'oro.

* * *

"_Nothing is more honorable than a grateful heart." _

—Seneca

* * *

First

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Gavotte."_

When asked what piece she had wanted to learn after having all the basics taught to her, she answered without a second thought. Her tutor raised an eyebrow in confusion. He questioned her—not harshly or snobbishly, just curiosity lacing his tone—why choose such a simple piece when he assured her she was more than ready for complicated pieces?

But Kahoko Hino just smiled and shook her head, refusing to change her mind. Yes, her teacher was correct when saying she was capable of complicated pieces after learning the basics—he was quite pleased with her progress, saying that she was a very cooperated learner which made her teaching process much smoother—however, she was set on Gavotte as her first piece after performing Ave Maria on stage during the final selection.

Her teacher had sighed, amusement and confusion on his features before consenting and telling her that normally any one of his students would be jumping up and down to learn complicated pieces if they had the chance. Though she had chosen one of the simplest violin pieces of her own accord. How strange.

"_Is there a special reason you're dead set on Gavotte?"_ he questioned, wondering what was so important if she was that firm and unwavering with her choosing. Not to mention non-hesitant.

In truth there were many reasons. It was the first piece she had practiced on, _really_ practiced on. Ave Maria she had played after hearing Tsukimori play, but she hadn't really practiced and had the music learning experience with it like she had with Gavotte. It was the piece that spoke of fun and playfulness—the type that led her down her path to enjoy herself in playing music. It was the first classical music piece she listened to from a CD player when she was being introduced to the world of music. It was the first piece she had done in front of people.

But most of all, it was the first piece she had a duet with. It was the first piece that she had harmonized with another instrument. It was the first time her heart swelled with excitement at the many sounds and notes surrounding her.

And she smiled, a fond and happy smile, displaying her feelings about the music piece. She replied with a simple shrug and an easy-going answer.

"_No reason." _

Very strange indeed, but he does not question again.

Images of amber eyes and messy green hair flash in her mind along with the distinct melody of a trumpet. A smile unconsciously and effortlessly makes its way onto her features, softening when a cheerful echo of a voice calling "Kaho-chan" resonates in her mind.

She picks up her beloved violin Corda and listens attentively to her teacher's instructions. Instructions she doesn't need to hear since she's heard this particular piece so many times, but she listens out of courtesy.

Soon the all-too familiar notes flood the room and she closes her eyes, not needing a sheet to play the melody, recalling a time standing in front of a statue with a boy playing his trumpet for the whole world to see.

Mistakes were inevitable. She was a beginner after all; of course she wouldn't do the piece flawlessly, but her feelings and love for the piece never changed, never wavered. She doesn't get angry when she messes up. Her face is poised in a relaxed expression.

A happy grin on a boy's face and his invitation to play music again surface in her memory and the melody's passion, yet soothing quality, wove together with sweet nostalgia.

She would not play another piece until she mastered this one. It was a promise to herself.

After all, she too was eager to play a duet with a certain cheerful trumpet to her gentle violin.

_It's my thanks to you,_ she would think while she moved the bow across her violin's strings, _so I won't keep you waiting._

She swore she wouldn't.

And the image of a boy smiled in her mind's eye.

* * *

"_Let us be grateful to people who make us happy; they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom." _

—Marcel Proust

* * *

**Karin: There you have it. Hope it was okay. Re-watching the series, I've found that Kazuki technically was the one who encouraged Kahoko to enjoy music and have fun—one of the first steps, and a major one, down the road of her loving the violin. Yes, she may have heard Len play Ave Maria first, but he didn't encourage her like Kazuki had in the beginning. All Len cared about was technique, not the emotions put into the piece. Does that make sense? Anyway, I want to write more for this section so hopefully I did an okay job for the first time. Reviews are highly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed the read. **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
